Holding onto You
by Rise of the Blossom
Summary: KakaSaku month. Ratings vary for each prompt so please check at the start of the chapter before reading if you're easily offended.
1. Week 1: He Desperately Wanted to Breathe

**Week 1 – He Desperately Wanted to Breathe  
Rating: T**

It was a mission from hell. That was the only way Hatake Kakashi could describe it.

The rest of his squadron was dead – two of them had been taken out mere seconds into the infiltration, the Mist-nin killing them instantly. Sadly, the final member of his squadron was not given a quick death. He was made to suffer and no matter how hard Kakashi fought to get to him, to at least put the guy out of his misery, he couldn't do it. There were too many of them even for him, each one more determined than the last to take Kakashi down.

The shockwave of two attacks colliding threw him backwards, head smashing into a stone wall. His breath was viciously ripped from his lungs and every breath he took caused a great agony.

Gods, he'd taken too much damage. The battle was drawn out for too long and now his reserves were bone dry. Perhaps that was what he deserved. How long had it been since his last mission? And then to go on a mission with complete strangers, with people he'd never even seen before, let alone spoken with? It was like he was asking for trouble.

But…

It seemed his enemies were in the same position as himself, because finally, the attacks had stopped and Kakashi took advantage of the moment, reaching into his flak vest with a shaking hand. The paper was the only thing on his person that wasn't dirty, it wasn't folded repeatedly or barely holding together. Hopefully, it would forever remain that way – or at least for as long as he lived.

There was a horrible rasping sound, like water was filling his lungs as he breathed in deeply. Somehow, it was all he could hear, though not all he could focus on. Not when he flipped the paper and rested it on his thigh, eyes glued to the photograph of his beautiful family. It was a family he surely didn't deserve after all he'd done in his lifetime. Though, saying that, he wouldn't give them up for the world and maybe that was selfish of him. Wouldn't allow anyone to take them from him, for as much as he didn't deserve them, he needed them. Loved them with so much love that it felt as though he could never go without them. Kakashi didn't even care if it was out of character for him. They were his family. _His_.

"Sorry," he mumbled, though held himself back from stroking the photograph for fear of smearing his blood on it. It was a wasted attempt once he'd leaned forward, however. A drop of blood splattered on the picture and he felt a harsh pain in his chest in response. "Sorry."

The building around him shook violently and Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, noticing the cracks growing. He gave it two, maybe three minutes before it collapsed from a combination of constant attacks and the fire that was quickly spreading. Odd how such a thing wouldn't have bothered him ten years ago, but that was before that woman came into his life, bulldozing her way through all the barriers surrounding his heart, tearing everything down without a care in the world, all the while shouting that ridiculous cry of hers. Hell, if he thought back hard enough, he could almost hear it like she was with him.

" _Shannaro!"_

Kakashi smiled wearily, forcing himself to remain calm as his body responded to the lack of oxygen. Definitely a punctured lung. The smoke from the explosion wasn't helping matters.

If there was one thing he regretted more than anything, it was that he left for his mission early in the morning, before either of them had woken up. Too wrapped up in the thought of going on his first higher ranked mission in quite possibly a decade and a half, he hadn't thought to sit back and watch his beautiful wife as she slept peacefully, cradling the proof of their love close to her chest. After hearing about his father going on a serious mission, he'd had difficulty sleeping at night, only able to sleep through the night when in his parents' arms.

Whatever came up with his cough was held back by his mask – it was both a relief and sickening. Relieving because his photograph wasn't damaged further, but sickening because what wasn't smeared on his mask went straight back down his throat.

He was brought out of his self-pity as rough hands grabbed at him, yanking him down so that he was on his back. There was another shake of the building, but whatever was supposed to fall on him, didn't, because somebody was blocking it, taking the beating themselves and when Kakashi looked up, he was horrified to meet hard green eyes as they glared down at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded angrily.

Such a beautiful sight. His loving wife all but throttling him as he lay dying, gasping for air in his final moments.

"What about our son, huh?" she snarled, grip intensifying. "What about Hiroki? Would you really leave him behind? Leave _me_ behind?"

Hiroki…

An innocent, cheerful face flashed to the front of his mind, standing alongside his mother who was equally as happy, welcoming him home after a long day.

Weakly, Kakashi grabbed the hand holding onto him, meeting the hard eyes of his love. He…

He desperately wanted to breathe.

He wanted more time with them both.

"S-Saku…"

She caught on instantly, continuing to shield him from a battle he hadn't even realised was ongoing with her own body while simultaneously healing him, flooding his body with her chakra. Faintly, he could hear her cursing under her breath as she surveyed the damage. The deafening booms and cracks to their left were too loud to hear her properly, even though they were so close together. He could recognise the loud yell of, "Rasengan", but that was all. Everything else was a blur.

"Stay with me, Kakashi," Sakura said in a softer tone, those stunning green eyes meeting his desperately.

At some point, when she was moving him, his photograph had slipped from his hand and blindly, he reached out, trying to find it before his strength left him completely. If these truly were his last moments, he didn't want them to be of the love of his life leaning over him and taking attacks meant for him, didn't want to see her heartbreaking expression when she came to realise the damage was too great. He wanted to see their smiling faces. Wanted to see his son one last time.

"He's waiting for you," she continued, voice shaking. "Hiroki, the ninken – they're all waiting for you back at home, so you need to come back with me, okay?"

 _There_.

The feeling of paper meeting his fingertips had him shutting his eyes in a moment of relief.

"And when we get home, we're training, got it? I don't care if you were once my sensei, or that you're the Rokudaime Hokage. You've let yourself go, damn it." The hands once healing him clutched at his flak vest once more, yanking him into a seated position until one of those hands met his back, hitting him roughly. "Breathe, you idiot!"

She was so warm and when she pulled back to look at him, there were tears in her eyes. The anger was long gone now. Now, she was afraid. Terrified. There was a noticeable shake in her body, her lower lip quivering, but what truly stood out was the releasing of her seal as it travelled over her skin, as it travelled along his where their skin met, like it was binding them together.

He'd always known that his wife was a stubborn woman – it was one of the things he loved most about her – but in that moment, it truly hit him how wonderful she was. Her eyes were screaming their defiance even through the fear, warning him that he better not leave her unless he wanted her to bring him back just to suffer the consequences and while he usually enjoyed riling Hatake Sakura up, he had no intention of doing so at that moment.

He had to live.

He wanted to grow old with her.

He had to watch their son grow into a fine man.

"… _Sōzō Saisei."_

* * *

 **A/N - Usually I would've had this prompt posted the second the prompt month thing opened because of being so excited about it, but I've been really busy lately. It's a good thing we get a week for each prompt.**


	2. Week 2: Icha Icha

**Week 2 – Icha Icha  
Rating: M (just in case)**

She'd been so nervous during the auditioning stage.

Of course, it hadn't been her first audition and she hoped, more than anything, that it wouldn't be her last. However, for a movie such as… Well, such as _Icha Icha_ , it was understandable why she was so nervous – hell, possibly even _worried_ for her career should it all go badly.

When they'd started auditioning for the main role, she hadn't been interested in the least. Never touched the books, either. She supposed that made her a prude, but that was fine by her. Since then, her agent had repeatedly talked to her about it, explaining that the main character had 'unique' colouring that no amount of hair dye or wigs could match. Either the other girls were too plain for the colours, or they were _too_ exotic. The author wanted everything to be perfect, never allowing the director to use creative licence like most authors eventually did.

Somehow, she wasn't even sure how, her agent and best friend talked her into auditioning for the lead. It was safe to say she got the part there and then, even if it sounded big headed. The author, Jiraiya, took one look and cast her.

It was her first time playing the lead in a movie, but she wasn't entirely sure she was excited about it.

At some point, they were going to have her dressed in a school uniform, complete with the thigh high socks, cute pigtails and other accessories most teenagers were wearing nowadays. Fortunately, her character wasn't uncomfortably young. For obvious reasons (the main one being _the law_ ), they'd decided to make her eighteen rather than sixteen, although they could have argued with the use of enjo-kōsai (otherwise known as enko to most people, depending on how much they actually knew about the subject), now that she was thinking about it.

The script wasn't too distasteful, she supposed, giving it a final glance as they finished preparing the set for the first scene. For the first scene, she was dressed in a short dress, making her sigh with annoyance as she quickly realised they were going to have her wearing revealing clothes throughout the entire movie. And unlike other movies she'd starred in, they were going in the order of the scenes (Jiraiya's request), which wasn't too bad as it gave her more time to learn her lines and possibly give the book a quick read.

The book surprisingly had a good storyline to it – something they saw a lot of in the news nowadays. It told the story of a student and teacher falling for one another (after they'd had a one night stand without knowing one another's identities) and it was handled delicately, too. Sure, it went into an uncomfortable amount of detail during sex scenes, meaning sex scenes in the movie, but everything else was handled quite well, much to her happiness. The last thing she wanted to do was offend some poor kid who was going through the same thing.

"Haruno-san, we're ready for you now."

The other main character – the teacher – was already on set and waiting, nodding to something his personal assistant was saying.

And _that_ was why she was so nervous.

Him.

Hatake Kakashi.

He was big in the acting world – no, huge. Everyone knew his name and his ruggedly handsome features had girls swooning at even his worst angles. To make him that much better? He owned several animal rescues, all of which came out of his own pocket. The money he earned went straight to the animals, who would all be taken in off the streets, healed and then if they were meant to be wild, he released them. If they were capable of living indoors, then he went out of his way to find them forever homes, even hosting charity events to find homes for them.

Working with him was making her a nervous wreck, like she was a teenager all over again instead of twenty-one years old. They'd spoken a few times during rehearsals, but other than that, nothing. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said with a smile as he turned to face her, dismissing his assistant. "How are you feeling?"

Oh. Gods, not that. "Better," she lied easily. After all, she _was_ an actress and she knew she was a good one. Directors usually said no to her because of her hair colour and refusal to dye it. "Must have been a twenty-four hour thing."

It hadn't been. Really, she'd been so nervous knowing that she was more or less going to be screwing him during the second freaking scene that she couldn't even look him in the eye without going red. She blamed it on a bug she must have picked up.

"I'm glad," came his genuine reply. Or was he acting, too? Was there any way of knowing? Sadly not, until she got to know him better. Maybe it was odd, but Sakura found herself wanting to form one of those strong bonds actors usually created when on a movie together. So far, he seemed like a genuine guy. "Some of us are going out tonight to celebrate the first day of shooting-"

She snickered at that, glancing over to the sight of Jiraiya arguing with the director. Probably about the creative license thing again. "More like to unwind."

Kakashi smirked and followed her line of sight. "That too." Looking back to her, he raised an eyebrow. "So, you in?"

He really was a beautiful man – she'd always thought that, but up close, face to face with him, that beauty was devastating. The kind of beauty a person knew would fuck their lives up, but still wanted anyway. His silver-grey hair was a mess, his charcoal eyes lidded, but somehow that was a part of his charm.

 _Don't_ get her started on the voice. It just…

"Sakura-chan?"

She blinked, swallowing. It annoyed her that she was acting like a fan-girl around him, but in her defence, it was her first time working with such a famous actor. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

" _Places!"_

The nerves increased tenfold and Kakashi must have sensed that, because he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly, saying, "Let's do our best."

* * *

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Their characters had met in an elevator – she lived in the hotel as her father owned it, though he was never around after her mother died. Trying to make it look like they were lusting over one another (but holding themselves back) was difficult when Kakashi, on the first few takes, played boyish pranks to break the tension. Saying that, she was really grateful for it, as it certainly helped her relax and they managed to get through one of the scenes without any further problems (other than her need to giggle every so often).

It was the second scene that had her all kinds of messed up.

There was a bar in the hotel her father owned that she frequented often, even though she was underage and she'd just been on a failure of a date with some guy who only wanted to impress his parents by dating her. Simply put: her character needed comforting. He was there in the hotel until his apartment was refurbished or something of the sort. There was alcohol. Did she really need to go into any further than that?

Swallowing nervously as they resumed the scene, Sakura forced herself to remain calm and go back to being in character. So far, Kakashi's character hadn't seen her in her uniform. He actually believed she was out of school and a college student – he didn't even know that her family owned the hotel he was staying at. Sadly, that happened all too often nowadays to both men _and_ women.

"As I was saying, it's not permanent," he told her, opening the door to his hotel room. It was decorated beautifully despite his words, as her father was a wealthy man who demanded perfection. "It's home for now though."

"I think you're forgetting I'm staying in one of these rooms too," she replied with a smile. "Honestly, it's fine."

As they made their way through the script (small talk she didn't really see any point in having, in all honesty), Sakura found herself growing more nervous by the second. It was difficult hiding it from the others and once or twice, she stumbled over her words, apologising repeatedly when they had to do another take. Finally, they told her to take a break.

"First time?"

She nodded at Kakashi, accepting the bottle of water gratefully. "I've dressed down in theatre before and when I was an extra on a television show, but this…"

He smiled and sat beside her, the pair of them watching as people rushed around the set, fixing things that didn't even need to be fiddled with in the first place. It looked fine to her.

"It takes some getting used to," he admitted quietly. "After the first few takes, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

How? How could anyone possibly get the hang of having sex in front of other people? Jiraiya had tried hard to make it all as real as possible, but the director had drawn the line on actual penetration – thank the Gods for that. They weren't making a tacky porno, he was told. They were making a movie, one that was actually allowed to be played in cinemas. Had it been the real thing, Sakura never would have auditioned. She wouldn't have even considered it, no matter how much they were paying. Faking it was one thing. But she was no whore.

"I'd say picture it with someone you love, but that doesn't help," Kakashi added, chuckling. "I've known others who either got too lost in the moment or got stage fright from thinking of their partners or crushes."

Oh, wow. How was that supposed to help her? She was already a little starstruck. "I'll go with it as best as I can – I'm an actress, after all." He nodded at that. "It's just going to be weird, I think," Sakura murmured. "Pretending-"

"If you'd rather it be real, I can always speak with the director." It shocked her that she couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. He seemed serious, even throwing in a wink. "I'm sure I could persuade him."

"N-No, that's fine." Shit, could her blush get any deeper? It felt like her entire body was growing freakishly warm. It didn't help when he started chuckling at her, seemingly enjoying her embarrassment. Pouting, she muttered, "You're a pervert."

He smiled widely at her. "Thank you."

"It's not a compliment!"

* * *

It was happening.

What really shocked her was how… how she didn't have to fake a single emotion.

Gasping, she clutched at his messy silver hair, back arching and her eyes shut as his kisses focused on her breasts. Gods, it felt amazing. His attention and touches had her forgetting entirely about the audience, had her feel as though she was melting beneath him. Did he feel the same way? Could he feel it too? The heat? The need to remove the stupid pieces of cloth keeping them separated?

Shit. She had a line. Scrambling for a moment and thankful that Kakashi covered for her by suddenly claiming her lips, she managed to say breathlessly, "A-Amazing."

"You like that?" he asked in a whisper and then grabbed her thigh, bringing it over his hip so that he could grind against her.

It wasn't…

It wasn't just her. The feeling of his erection had her gasping, had her nails biting into his shoulders. "Yes."

Could he feel it too? Or was it a normal thing to happen? It annoyed Sakura that she didn't know. It annoyed her even more that she had to remind herself they were only acting.

 _He's only acting_ , she reminded herself, though was unable to stop her body's natural responses to his touches.

Opening her eyes, Sakura was surprised to find that Kakashi was already looking at her, his charcoal eyes so intense that it had her thighs trembling, had her muscles tensing and her stomach was in knots, knots that were quickly tightening.

Shit.

She was in trouble.


	3. Week 3: This Is All Your Fault

**Week 3 – This Is All Your Fault  
Rating: M**

How did they get themselves into such predicaments?

Kakashi wasn't even ashamed to admit that it wasn't the first time it'd happened. Nor would it be the last. The first time it happened, they'd been locked in his office – the closet, more specifically – for well over an hour, hiding from his advisers. Why they'd been in there in the first place wasn't relevant–

That was a lie. It was completely relevant. Long story short: he was making love to his beautiful wife – well, more like fucking, as he'd been punishing her for failing to report to him after returning from a mission. In all honesty, that punishment was necessary, as she'd accompanied an ANBU squad on a highly dangerous mission. The only reason he'd chosen her for the mission was because of her jutsu, her seal more specifically. So, when she'd failed to report to him despite being in the village for several hours _after_ a delayed return… Well, he hadn't been in the best of moods with her. Simultaneously, he'd been so relieved that she'd returned safely. Oh, it'd been a mess of emotions. He still couldn't understand what he'd actually been experiencing.

Since then, they'd been caught in several compromising positions, leading many (such as Tenzo, Naruto and a few of his wife's friends) to believe they did it on purpose. They'd been caught in the act (when he was too lost in the moment to focus on the chakra surrounding or approaching them), almost caught (with the catchers knowing exactly what'd been going down only moments before) and other times, they'd had to find somewhere to hide with no choice but to wait out the intruders.

At that moment in time, they were currently hiding from none other than his in-laws. In their own home, no less.

"Shit," his wife cursed, eyeing the pantry door warily.

They could hear the older couple walking around their home, could sense her mother searching around the kitchen, where they'd been making passionate love only seconds before their entrance. All that separated them was a single door, complete with wooden slats that granted them sight into the kitchen, though due to the pantry light being switched off, they could not been seen.

"Why not make things ten times worse and just throw Hiroki into the mix?"

Even the mentioning of their son didn't affect his mood. "Sakura," he whispered lowly into her ear, smirking at the goosebumps that broke out over her skin.

"Stop it," she hissed and blindly swatted at him. "They'll hear us."

"We can be quiet."

"You know we can't."

His wife was such a magnificent woman. Beautiful, strong and determined with a passion that was unrivalled. Not to mention she gave him an amazing son who doted on him like Kakashi was his entire world. Hiroki was only three years old, so he was aware that that view could change over the next few years. He simply hoped that it wouldn't.

Again, she swatted at his hand, but it was halfheartedly and they both knew it. A single thrust of his hips had her clutching at one of the shelves, other hand seeking his to try and steady herself.

How long had they been together? Kakashi pondered the question as he littered his wife's back with delicate kisses, lingering over scars as he traced them with his tongue, causing her to shiver. While not official, after the war, they'd been closer than ever – to the point where not seeing her at least once a day was odd to him, like he was missing something important.

Around three and a half years after the war, when their friendship was as strong as ever, she asked him out on a date. Of course Haruno Sakura didn't follow the norms or any traditions. She didn't believe in leaving it all to the man because, in her own words, if she left it to him to make the first move, they would still be _just friends_. Which was probably true. Besides, he liked a woman who took charge and bossed him around. Anything less was boring.

As though tapping into his thoughts, Sakura suddenly turned and used her strength to force him to the ground, where she slowly lowered herself onto him, straddling him.

" _Have you found them, dear?"_ they heard Sakura's father call out to his wife.

"This is all your fault," she whispered against his lips, hands running through his hair as she started a slow rock, thighs already trembling.

There was a sigh in the kitchen, followed by the sound of quiet footsteps getting closer. The notepad on the side of the pantry door, something they used for their shopping lists, was removed, along with the pen and in response, he felt his wife stiffen. " _No, they mustn't be in. I'll just leave a note telling them Hiroki wants to spend the night with his grandparents."_

A free house?

His head fell back against the cans of food, eyes shutting at the delicious friction she never failed to create. "Gods, I hope so."

* * *

 **A/N - Short and sweet, I reckon. For anyone who noticed: yes, Hiroki was mentioned in the first one shot. These two are linked, although they're not in order. For the first one shot, I was picturing Hiroki at around six, maybe seven years old. Here, he's three.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one!**


	4. Week 4: We Are Not Keeping Him

**Week 4 – We Are Not Keeping Him  
Rating: K+**

The weather was wonderful, Sakura thought as she relaxed onto the sun lounger, the sound of her son's laughter easing any and all burdens that had been weighing down on her heart – not that she was upset about anything.

After the war (before it, even), she never would have thought that her life would be so perfect. She had a cosy home, a loving husband and a beautiful child, not to mention they'd finally talked said husband into allowing the ninken pack to roam free around the house, like the Inuzuka Clan's ninken did. He hadn't been too keen on the idea due to the number of them as well as the fact they enjoyed play fighting and getting dirty too much. It was hard work cleaning up after them (if one had fleas, they all had suddenly had them, as did their home), but Sakura couldn't deny that she enjoyed having a full house.

"Mama, watch," came her son's happy cry.

Lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head to show him he had her undivided attention, Sakura quickly sat up, expression one of surprise and delight as she witnessed her son hit all his targets… with his eyes shut the entire time. How long ago had his father given him that task? It hadn't even been a week. Her son – her three year old son – had already mastered a technique that took many _experienced_ shinobi years to learn.

"Good job, Hiroki," she told him proudly.

Gods, it felt like she couldn't even breathe because of her love for him. He was a mess at that moment in time, bits of freshly cut grass sticking to his clothes and skin, along with dirt and sweat. But it was the smile on his face, the grin of excitement and accomplishment that melted her heart.

Growing up, Sakura had truly believed she would never love anyone to the same intensity she'd loved Uchiha Sasuke. Her love for him had been toxic – even she had been able to see that it wasn't healthy, but that didn't stop her feelings for him. It didn't stop the breaking of her heart every time she heard his name, or stop the longing she felt whenever she thought of him. Hell, Sakura hadn't seen him in years after he became a rogue-nin and she'd still been madly in love with him. The thought of loving another was laughable in her sixteen year old version's mind. In her eyes, it would've been impossible to simply _consider_ loving another in the same way she'd loved Sasuke, never mind actually experiencing that love. All her heart had wanted was him.

Oh, but how wrong she had been.

It wasn't long into their friendship that Sakura realised she was developing feelings for Hatake Kakashi. The war had brought them closer. Their shared experiences and trauma brought them even closer. It got to a point where, if she hadn't seen him for a whole day, she'd worry endlessly about his well-being. Had he eaten that day? Had he slept enough? Gotten enough fresh air and sun on his skin? Was he receiving enough vitamins? Had he had a real conversation with anyone outside of discussing missions or reports?

It didn't take long for those feelings to explode, for her to fall head over heels for him. How could she not? He was funny and intelligent. He was honourable. Protective over her and their entire freaking village. And somehow, Kakashi just _got it._ He understood her on the days where she felt most unlovable, where she felt like she was in a seriously scary place mentally. And he was there. Kakashi didn't miss a single second if she needed him, soon enough putting _everything_ on hold just to make sure she was okay. If she wasn't and important village matters needing tending to? Then Kakashi had her sitting in the meeting room _with him_ , allowing her to focus on village issues just to take her mind off everything else.

How could she not fall in love with a man who always put her first? A man who was an amazing husband and even better father?

Still, that love had nothing on the love she had for their son. Hiroki was undoubtedly different to the other children (though, saying that, she supposed all parents thought that about their children). He didn't fit in with children his age and preferred to work hard to try and impress his father, their Rokudaime Hokage. It never seemed to bother him that he had hardly any friends his age, if any at all, though. He was still a happy child despite what Ino had told her about children (even those as young as three years old) needing friends.

"Come here," she ordered gently with a smile, all but smothering her son with cuddles and kisses once he'd reached her. Hiroki tried to fight her affections, tried to escape her strong arms, but it was a wasted attempt and soon enough, he was screeching and laughing and growing red at the cheeks, holding her just as tightly.

"Oh?" a voice spoke up from behind them. "What about your darling husband?"

Rolling her eyes, though never releasing her hold on Hiroki for a second, Sakura reached out blindly and yanked Kakashi down against them, allowing him to join in. There was no hesitation in Hiroko's movements as he pulled his father's mask down, giggling at the lopsided grin he was greeted with.

"I did it, Papa," Hiroki told him excitedly as he stood on his lap. Despite how close their faces were, their son continued to yell, unable to lessen his happiness. He loved being praised by his parents. "The technique."

Hiroki was extremely advanced for his age – something that both terrified them and filled them with immense pride. That was proven by the pure shock on Kakashi's face, his dark eyes stealing a glance at her only to widen a fraction at her nod. It was only natural for them to be so worried about his abilities, however. Countless children, such as Kakashi himself and Uchiha Itachi, had been exploited horrifically simply because they were listed as prodigies and while Sakura knew her husband would protect their son with all his power and more, they still took the extra precaution of not allowing anyone to know his true strength.

"I wonder what we're going to do with you next," he said with a thoughtful hum, tapping his chin.

"Birdies," he squealed. "Birdies!"

Over her dead body. Snatching her son from Kakashi's arms, Sakura brought him close, telling him sternly, "You're much too young for that jutsu, Hiroki. How about something more suited for your age?"

"Shinobi techniques suited for a three year old?" repeated her husband and she blushed at the tone of voice he used. Like what she said was ridiculous – and it was.

Like she'd expected him to: Hiroki pulled himself from her arms with a scowl, stomping over to his targets and yanking the kunai out with unnecessary strength. Refusing to back down, Sakura stared him down unfalteringly.

His scowl deepened. "Mama."

She raised a daring eyebrow. "Hiroki."

And then he was throwing the kunai to the ground, shortly followed by himself as he let out what would have been a heart breaking wail had she not already heard it several times that day. His limbs flailed around angrily and with a sigh, she retrieved his kunai, keeping them out of his reach. While her son was advanced for his age, he still had his childish tendencies (which unfortunately included the tantrums when he was told 'no').

"Sakura…"

"Just wait it out," she muttered. Reclining on her lounger once more, she took her husband's hand, giving it a squeeze.

But he merely gave her a blank expression, reminding her that he very rarely saw their son's tantrums due to always being needed at the Hokage Tower to assist Naruto. Not only that, but Kakashi hardly ever said no to their son, meaning he'd only seen a handful of tantrums before.

"It's not too late," he whispered, warily eyeing the red faced, screaming child several feet away from them.

She rolled her eyes again. Stupid man with his stupid humour. He'd only said the following line a hundred times before, first starting with Hiroki's bathroom habits as a baby and the horrific clean up job they created. "Kakashi, Hiroki is our _son_."

"We are not keeping him."

* * *

 **A/N - I never planned on connected the one shots (as you can tell with the Icha Icha one shot) but I fell in love with the idea of them being parents to Hiroki. I might even make a story based on the three of them one day.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the collection of one shots. I'm sorry that I haven't replied to many of you yet - as always, it's hectic here and I can barely catch a long enough break to just update.**

 **Anyways, hopefully next time there's a prompt month thing, I won't get stuck on one universe or anything.**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
